There are many communication environments where users interact with each other and, as part of the interaction, share content. These environments include, for example, gaming, virtual worlds, online content sharing or social networking sites, and the like. One issue with these environments is that shared content is not portrayed in a way that is intuitive for content sharing. Users must often dive deep into content folders or user profiles only to discover that the content is of no interest. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for representing content shared or otherwise made available in such environments in a manner that enables users to intuitively identify other users having content of interest.